


他所挚爱之人

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Inspired by the Red and the Black, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 无人知晓，新任大使，前任进取号的大副，被传后期与James Kirk严重不合的Spock正独自坐在自己的舱房里。他的膝上捧着一颗他所深爱的人头，那凌乱的金发散落在他裹在黑纱的手指间，一如他生前那样，闪烁着柔和的微光……这正是怯懦者James Kirk最后的归宿。





	他所挚爱之人

**Author's Note:**

> *是字面意义的镜像舰长的赴死前的故事，角色死亡注意

 

在James Kirk被公开枭首示众以前，由于他是钦差要犯，皇帝亲自指定的罪囚，所以众人对他严加看管，反倒没有让他遇到别的如他这般美貌的囚犯在监狱常遇到的事来。他人生的最后一个星期，也因此拥有了一种别样的平静。

McCoy以医生的身份来看望过他，当他走进囚室时，十个士兵全都守在门口，以防止这个手无缚鸡之力的医生做出什么偷天换日的举动来。Jim嘴里正嚼着一根麦秆，他抬头看了看他。

“你应当向皇帝请求特赦。”McCoy劝告，就算你犯下的是欺君的死罪，行刑与否的权力，却全部握于皇帝手中。况且，皇帝喜好男风之事，早在十年前大家便有所耳闻。James Kirk就算旁的不说，单他的漂亮脸蛋，想要讨得皇帝的喜欢，倒也废不了吹灰之力。

“讨皇帝的喜欢！”Jim将嘴里的麦秆吐了出来，只是坐在原地冷笑道，“好啊，老骨头，我没有想到竟然连你也会说出这样的话……”

McCoy自知Jim的意思，但但凡能够救下Jim一命，不管是什么样的手段，这位杀人见血都不眨眼睛的医生都会全力以赴。“留得青山在，不怕没柴烧。”况且皇帝年岁已高，就算是暂时屈居人下，也不需忍得太久。等到皇帝去世，政局动乱，想要借Jim一搅浑水的人也有的是。“你何需偏要在这件事上犯死脑筋。”

Jim知道McCoy所说之话，每句全都是为了自己考虑。医生向来厌恨为夺高位而向人谄媚，今天违反了原则来劝他，只是怕他自己早有这个念头，就在这儿顺势给他一个台阶。况且他说这些也未必不是真情实意，所以当他回答McCoy时，他的态度反而软了下来。

“老骨头，”他说，“你过来。来，握住我的手。我知道你不懂我为何固执成这样，以前咱们还没能得到进取号的时候，我说过为了这个美人，我什么都肯做。这句话直到今天也依旧作数。但进取号早就毁在了克林贡人的手里，回来的舰员更是没剩下几个，就算是曾经暗杀过我的Chekov，最后也没能活过审判所的酷刑。既然如此，我也看不出还有什么可以委曲求全的——我已经不可能再指挥着企业号翱翔在太空里，既然如此，还有什么值得留恋？我确实贪图享乐不假，但真到了这种时刻，我也不至于舍不得我这么一颗项上人头。”

McCoy看出Jim决心已定，他只好连着叹了几次的气，却一句叫骂Jim是个傻瓜的话都说不出来。等在外面的士兵见他们在囚室里好久不动，催促了起来，于是医生就只好替他量了血压，又做了其余的常规检测，最后站起来的时候，飞快地向后最后看了一眼。

Jim就坐在那儿，叼着不知道从哪里揪来的新的草秆，朝着他轻笑着……

这就是James Kirk舰长最好的朋友，在他生前与他最后一次的会面。

至于另一场会面，则要来得私密许多。那已经是临刑的前一晚，犯人吃过晚饭后，早早地就躺在了那儿，一动也不动凝视着头顶的天花板。他的第二位访客悄无声息地走进了屋，这位访客周身都裹在一件黑袍子里，只有进了房间后，才将兜帽取了下来。

“Spock。”Jim毫不意外地盯着天花板，“你来得很迟，我以为你不会来了。”

“T'Pau能够保住我的性命就已经是尽了她的所能，”瓦肯人的声音依旧古井无波，“想要在行刑前见你一面也是一样的困难重重，不过她最后还是为我争取到了一个地球时。”

这话倒是让Jim笑了起来，虽然他笑的时候，那双冷漠的绿眼睛仍旧是望着别处的。

“我不信你到这儿来只是为了和我说这些话。”他说，“直接说你的来意吧，为什么不呢，Spock先生？像是咱们以前一样。”

于是Spock就在囚室唯一的一张椅子前坐了下来，一如他进舰长的舱房汇报工作，偶尔被恩准坐下时正襟危坐的姿势一样。

“和我连接。”

Jim愣了一下，终于，就连这礼仪性的笑意都消失在了眼睛后面。“为什么。”

“瓦肯跟人类帝国拥有外交的豁免权力，T'Pau这次派我来，是以瓦肯外交官的身份。如果你与我连接的话，那么你自然就是外交官的配偶。即使以人类的法律你是十恶不赦，罪过滔天，也一样可以豁免回国。”

年轻的人类坐了起来，这是Spock进房间以来的第一次，然而他噙在嘴角的那抹笑容却还是一样的轻蔑。“我为什么要同意你，”他嚷道，“仅仅是因为你肯许诺让我苟活？这话真是太可笑了，旁的不说，我本以为你是厌恶我的。自打我从那个世界回来以后我就知道，你被那个软弱的舰长说得动了心，再看我也只有百般的厌弃——我本想抢先一步收拾你的，Spock，如果不是克林贡人的袭击来得太快，你现在也不过是进取号回收炉里的一团灰烬。我们中活下来的人是你而非是我，也只能说是造化弄人的结果罢了。而现在，你却告诉我说你想让我活下来，我想不到比这来得更可笑的事。”

瓦肯人似乎早就预料到他会这样地回答，所以就算听了Jim的回答，他也丝毫没有恼火。“我对你的反对，与其说是反对你，不如说是反对帝国的作风。”他冷静的声音透着一股真切的坦诚。“你要知道，我对你，是没有任何厌烦的。不仅是因为厌烦是一种不合逻辑的感情，也是因为从我们世界的角度，我仍旧愿意对你心怀敬意。不仅是因为你杰出的指挥才干，也是因为你愿意为舰船做出的一切牺牲。没有人比我更接近你的位置，舰长，正因此，我才能看出你对进取号所怀有的深厚感情。你愿意牺牲性命来保住你的船，这一点不管是在什么样的世界都是一样的值得敬重。我在这里，便是为了挽救一个我所敬重之人的命运。

Spock的话虽然直白，却也像过去的每一刻一样，让Jim忍不住哑然失笑。“就算我跟你连接，”他自言自语道，“我还剩下了什么呢？我不可能再在军队任职了，因为瓦肯不会将国家的军防托付在一个前帝国将官的手上。我更不可能会在瓦肯生活，那样的日子跟向皇帝谄媚没有区别……”

“我愿意以平等的方式待你，”Spock不动声色地回答，“这只不过是如今的一道缓兵之计。瓦肯的新舰船建造在即，我很有可能会被重新委任以舰长一职，到时候你可以随我上舰。然而无论如何，选择权在于你手。”

这让人类终于盯着瓦肯人瞧了一会儿，过后，他又自嘲似的笑了。“多么有趣的发言。Spock先生，我没有想到你还会说出这么有人情味的话——接下来的几个小时，我会好好回味它的。但我无意屈居人下。除非是为了舰船指挥的权宜之计，否则我又何苦做些自己都瞧不起自己的事来呢。进取号已经毁了，我是它的舰长，便不愿接受其他的选项。就算这对于你来说是不合逻辑的，对我来说却是如此的天经地义：人在船在，舰亡人亡。瓦肯的星舰再好，也决计不会是我的。我生来只是为了成为舰长……”

“我所作所为，不管在你们心中是龌龊也好，卑鄙也罢，全都是为了我的进取号。”他收回了目光，只是盯着自己的手，独自喃喃着说，“怎么可能有人只是为了多活或者少活的那几日而忍辱偷生呢？这已经是我唯一的荣誉了，中校，倘若你真的敬重我，就不要再来嘲弄它。”

他们两个人又在沉默中坐了半晌，直到瓦肯的来客微微地垂下了肩。

“我明白了。”瓦肯人说。

Jim也冲他笑了笑，他的眼睛在金发的印衬下漂亮得犹如翡翠。

“生生不息，”他说，“繁荣昌盛。”

瓦肯人只是朝他点了点头，“我会记住你的。”他简短地回答，然后，就像是来时一样，悄无声息地离开了囚房……

 

他行刑的那天，阳光很好，朝露垂在青翠的草叶上，将落而未落，愈发显出一种青翠欲滴的美来。Jim只觉得一切业已结束，就像是英雄的凯歌终至落幕，心中却也没有任何的不舍。他从囚室被押解了出去，站在囚车上时，四处一望，只能看见一些模糊的人脸。“三十年前，”他突然想起，“我也是在这堆人中，看他们将父亲押解上行刑台。”这时光的倒错让Kirk觉出了一丝好笑。

几分钟后，他被人推上了行刑的席子，远远的地方，能够看到年迈的皇帝亦在观礼。如今在那儿的人是你而不是我，Kirk心想，也只不过是我时运不济。他这么想完后，甚至也没什么值得悔恨的，便将头放上了旧式的断头台的垫子。有士兵端着一个熟悉的万字符上来，让Jim吻它。他冷笑了一声，将唾沫吐上了银质的徽章。

接下来的过程，简单而得体，比起James Kirk这辈子的人生来说，丝毫都不显做作。

失败者的头颅，一如既往地是要被放在银盘子里，向着世人展示的。然而在瓦肯大使的坚持下，怯懦者James Kirk的遗体还是被封存了起来，只等着当天午夜，跟其他饥民暴毙的尸体一起草草下葬。只有当晚负责的守夜人知道，那天快要到凌晨时，来了一个裹在黑色丧袍里的人。他带着几位侍从，草草地丢了个钱袋给他，就径直走进了停尸处。出于好奇，他还是偷偷地往里面瞟了几眼，却看见一位瓦肯人将Kirk的头颅托在手里，正吻着他的额头……

当天晚上，James Kirk的尸体被抛弃在了乱葬坑中。第二天清晨，瓦肯大使的飞船也再一次地动身回国。无人知道，新任大使，前任进取号的大副，被传后期与James Kirk严重不合的Spock正独自坐在自己的舱房里。他的膝上捧着一颗他所深爱的人头，那凌乱的金发散落在他裹在黑纱的手指间，一如他生前那样，闪烁着柔和的微光……

这正是怯懦者James Kirk最后的归宿。

～Fin～


End file.
